Real time video gets corrupted with many forms of noise. Additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) is one of the most common noise forms that disturb video data. White or wideband Gaussian noise comes from many natural sources, such as the thermal vibrations of atoms in antennas, black body radiation from the earth and other warm objects, and from celestial sources such as the sun. Other types of noise may also be associated with a video signal depending on the format or compression type used with video signal.
Additional noise may be attributed to compression of the video signal. A compression artifact is the result of an aggressive data compression scheme applied to an image, audio, or video that discards some data which is determined by an algorithm to be of lesser importance to the overall content but which is nonetheless discernible and objectionable to the user. Artifacts in time-dependent data such as audio or video are often a result of the latent error in lossy data compression. Compression of a video signal results in particular types of artifacts that are a result of data loss.
Various techniques have been used to attempt to address the noise that occurs in a video signal. With digital displays becoming bigger, it becomes even more important to remove noise. Larger displays will make the noise more readily discernable to a viewer of the video. Many of the techniques applied are incomplete, resulting in a video signal that has its noise affects only marginally improved.